Sweet Kiss
by SraPotatoHard
Summary: Un caramelo cambia todo en un ratito...y puede provocar una serie de emociones y sorpresas para la pobre Yuko / Es un one shot de Phantom/PhanPhaXYuko/Cure Honey


Hola a mis queridos lectores les traigo otro fic pero de una pareja que me pidieron hace rato :D es de la serie HappinessChargePrettyCure, si ya vi que es una gran franquicia estas series ¬w¬ y pues que sacan Curas por todas partes o,o y eso me sorprende. Bueno dejando de lado el comercio he decidido hacer un fanfic de esta parejita :D porque los vi muy monos y pues :/ quería más romance y me considero extraña ante este tipo de OTP con cada villano y heroína que me topo (Insinuando los personajes de naruto y bleach) ok, ok XD son muchos…

Sin más que escribí es un one short corto de YuukoXPhantom…alto, alto antes de que me digan uno de phantom con la cure honey deben estar diciendo esta mujer está mal :D pero Noo! Se me pego la gana y quise hacer esta pareja.

Así que los personajes de HappinessChargePretty Cure no me pertenecen si no de su autora Izumi Todo y de ToeiAnimation.

…oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…

 **Sweet Kiss**

Era tarde-noche cuando se encontraban Yuko y PhanPhan limpiando las charolas de los pedidos, no era de extrañar que su padre viera a un joven estando junto a su hija en la cocina a estas horas. El padre de Yuko se acercó a ellos para avisarles que saldría a comprar ingredientes para mañana.

\- Chicos les podría encargar de terminar de limpiar – diciendo el padre

\- Si, descuida ya casi acabamos – diciendo Yuko

\- Ok…mmm - mientras miraba a PhanPhan con cierta desconfianza – Tú no hagas nada sospechoso

\- Yo…- sudando de miedo ante la mirada atemorizante del padre de Yuko

\- Papa…deja de molestarlo – regañándolo

\- Esta bien

Ya marchándose el chico cayo rendido tirando la toalla y sentándose en una silla, mientras que Yuko le extendía un caramelo de miel.

\- Cómelo te ayudara a relajarte – diciendo con una sonrisa que hacía que se sonrojada

\- Supongo que aún no me dirás como se hacen estos – señalando el caramelo mientras se lo metía a la boca para después saborearlo con una sonrisa – es muy dulce

\- Hehehe…todavía se me hace extraño verte sonreír – mientras comía uno de sus caramelos

\- Cure Honey…perdón

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – volteándolo a ver su rostro que reflejaba cierta tristeza

\- Siempre que como esto, me recuerda cuando lastime a ti y a tus amigas – cerrando los ojos al recordad su amargo pasado - he cometido tantos errores y crímenes, aun no entiendo cómo es que Blue y la princesa Mirage me hayan perdonado

Yuko se acercó a su silla para depositar sus manos proporcionando un leve golpe a sus mejillas, haciendo que la mirada azul la observara con sorpresa ante su acción.

\- PhanPhan deja de lamentarte – diciendo con una suave voz – tú en ese momento seguías las ordenes de Red

\- Pero fui consumido por la oscuridad – tomando sus manos alejándolas de su rostro – no guardas rencor, al quedarme contigo

\- Oye te acuerdas lo que te dije – diciendo con una mirada fija – dije que yo no te abandonaría en esa oscuridad

\- Pero aun no me respondes – levantándose para tomarla y acorralarla contra la pared mientras refleja una mirada oscura - ¿Me guardas odio?...es muy caritativa que tu lleves la carga como si fueras un sacrificio

\- PhanPhan yo no te odio – diciendo con una leve sonrisa

\- Parece un poco egoísta de mi parte quedarme aquí a molestarte – diciendo con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de ella y volvía a acomodar las charolas en su lugar

\- Te hubieras ido con Mirage, Blue y Red

\- No lo creo

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Ya no pertenezco en ese mundo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – diciendo con duda en su voz

\- En realidad nunca pertenecí yo solo soy un hada más sin rumbo

\- Pero eras amigo de Mirage

\- Ella solo me recogió – apoyándose en la tabla de la cocina – Yo era un forastero sin rumbo, un hada sin camino

\- Mirage te ayudo

\- Sí, pero ya sabes el resto me volví oscuro y empecé a capturar las precure – acercándose a Yuko quien lo observaba sorprendida – Es raro verte así, tal vez reconsideres tus palabras

\- No, solo que yo pensé que tu vivías junto con los demás

\- Ok, pequeña Cura Honey algún día te contare toda mi verdad – diciendo con seriedad – A solas

\- ¿Cuál es problema el no contarme aquí? – observándolo confundida

\- No es el momento ni el lugar – sujetándola de la cintura y susurrándole al odio – quiero que estés presente cuando escuche lo que tengo que decir y lo que no pude, sin que tus amigas interrumpan

-¡¿De qué hablas?! PhanPhan..- diciendo sonrojada por la cercanía del chico en su rostro

\- Una cosa más…- Junto sus labios con los de ella en un beso suave, acariciando su rostro, mientras movía sus labios con los de ella, sintiéndola algo inexperta ante el beso, mientras que la guiaba con suaves movimientos, se separó de la chica observándola sonrojada y con la mirada cristalina – llámame Phantom cuando estemos nosotros dos

Se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a la cocina haciendo que PhanPhan se convirtiera en un hada separándose de Yuko y se fuera de la escena del crimen. Yuko recobro la compostura y se acercó rápido al fregadero para arrojarse agua a la cara. Su padre entro con las bolsas observando si se encontraba todavía el muchacho, solo para hallar a su hija con el rostro mojado.

\- ¿Yuko que estás haciendo? – observando como ella se secaba la cara con una toalla y se daba palmadas al rostro

\- Solo me trato de despertar – tratando de calmarse

\- y tu amigo se fue – buscándolo – yo que le había traído una nieve para ti y él por su trabajo

\- Descuida de todos modos se fue hehe – Tomando la nieve – pero se la guardare en el congelador la próxima vez que venga

\- Hija te encuentras bien

\- Si solo es que me acorde de algo muy importante que tengo que hacer – sonrojándose un poco - Está todo bien nada de qué preocuparse hehehe

Mientras tanto PhanPhan…

\- Definitivamente este caramelo sabe mejor en sus labios – esperando en la habitación sentado observando el cielo nocturno – Ya tardo…- poniendo una sonrisa de malicia – Puedo esperar

…..oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…...

Espero que les haya gustado, jajaja ese ¨PhanPha¨ es un loquillo ;D bueno como dijo Yuko tendra que aguantarse a lo que el dira jojojojo :D este vendría siendo mi segundo fic de precure espero hacer otro. Si tengo review hare otro de esta parejita dependiendo la clasificación que pidan jeje :D


End file.
